Earnest
by Saiiko808
Summary: Iida Tenya is an Earnest individual. He works hard and tries to help when he can. Hatsume Mei may be taking advantage of it and Power Loader decides confront and possibly tease her about it. Hatsume Mei x Iida Tenya.


With a loud thud and a groan of pain Iida Tenya sits up contemplating why he still comes here. Today in what seems to have become a weekly ritual for the young man, Tenya visits Yuuei Academy's Department of Support as per request of a fellow classmate and peculiar young lady, Hatsume Mei. In what seems like an exercise in futility Mei has asked Tenya to in her words Come and test out one of her "babies". Futile as it would seem that every gadget he tested for her would ultimately injure him. Clutching the back of his head, feeling what seems to be a lump forming on the impact of his falling body. Dusting off his clothes he stood up and adjusted his glasses.

"I'm sorry about that one Iida… I guess I should have calibrated the air pressure taking into consideration your height and weight." Hatsume chuckled approaching the taller teen. Clad in a tank top under a loosely worn jumpsuit with rolled up sleeves, gloves, large work boots and her signature goggles, the young woman definitely looked the part of a mechanic, but he would admit it wouldn't be too far off to call her a mad scientist either.

"Are you alright? That was quite the spill you took there." Mei's face changing to a look of worry. "I wouldn't want to have put you outta commission before even setting you up with the perfect gear."

"No, no everything is fine Miss Hatsume. I have long since trained my body to be able to take such bumps with little issue." Iida replied in a prideful and heroic manner. "Nothing to worry about." He continued his demeanor faltering as he rubbed his head wincing slightly at the light pain.

"Thank goodness. Alright then, thanks for your hard work Iida."

"It's no problem, I feel no greater pride than to help another grow in their craft. Now if you don't mind, I will be taking my leave for today." Iida replies removing the gadgets from his person, carefully setting them on a nearby work bench before gathering his personal items.

Taking his leave, Iida waves back to the young woman. In turn Hatsume waves back with a smile. "See you next week." She says not particularly thinking about what she is saying.

"R-right… Have a good day Miss Hatsume and Mr. Power Loader sir."

With that Iida walks out of the double doors still nursing his possible head wound. Left behind is a student, her teacher, a mountain of files and gadgets haphazardly strewn all over the laboratory. Hatsume Mei sighs satisfied for some reason, before stretching out releasing a bit of pent up stress. As her arms relax to a more natural hanging position Mei sighs again, this time in a dejected manner.

'Wait… why did I say "next week"? I didn't even ask if he could come.' The mechanic thought to herself as she gathered her own personal items to take her leave.

"Hatsume, I'd like to talk to you for a second." Power Loader interrupts pointing to the girl calling her to sit across a work desk from him.

"What did you want to speak to me about Power Loader sir?" Hatsume asked tilting her head, curious as to what he could possibly want.

"Well first I would like to applaud you on recent developments." Mei smiles feeling a sense of pride as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Gosh. Thanks sir but it's all part of why I'm here." Hatsume replies deflecting the praise.

"No, believe me Hatsume. I would seem that you have entered a second golden age of creativity. Whether or not they succeed, it's impressive just the sheer number of varied pieces of Tech for so many heroes to use." Power Loader continues, his arms outstretched to emphasize his point.

"Y-you're too much sir. I don't deserve all this praise…" Mei's smile fades as he gaze casts downwards. "Most of my projects blow up all the time. I'm still getting the hang of things." Mei forces a laugh trying to bring up her mood again. Noticing this Power Loader readjusts himself facing his student in a more serious manner.

"If somethings wrong, you know you can always speak with your teachers Hatsume."

"No, it's nothing at all. No need to worry sir." Hatsume answers with less than perfect confidence. A moment of awkward silence follows.

Analyzing his student, he began to come up with possible reasons as to why the girl could possibly be so down. "This wouldn't happen to be about the Iida Tenya would it?" Power Loader speaks up choosing a direct approach to one of his assumptions.

"W-what!? No. Not at all sir." Mei hurried to reply, waving her hands as a blush started to form on her face, Bingo.

"What I meant to say is. Does this have anything to do with the gadgets you've been developing for Mr. Iida?" Power Loader corrects himself, despite knowing his first statement was more correct.

"Oh, well yeah. I guess that's bothering me." Mei replies calming down, her face still visibly embarrassed. "I just don't know what I'm doing wrong Sir." She continues her blush fades away her face grimacing into a more somber look.

"If I may, I think you may be overthinking your gadgets. Something more basic could be a good start. It's important to feel passionately, however it is more important to take things at the correct pace, Mr. Iida could really get hurt if you aren't careful. Besides why are you so focused on making the perfect gadget for him on the first try?"

"I guess… I guess I just want to pay him back for before." Mei speaks up almost sadly.

'Looks like the kid's beating herself up over this… Maybe I should lighten the mood up a bit.'

"Would you say Mr. Iida is on your mind all the time?" Power Loader teases, knowing he would get a rise out of the girl.

"W-what's that supposed to mean!?" Mei suddenly becoming defensive.

"Oh don't play coy with me Hatsume. Don't think I haven't noticed yet." Power Loader pushes further. "How despite how usually disorganized you usually are. You always keep the same file at your side no matter what." Mei beginning to blush as he continued his assault.

"Tenya Iida. You always have it right next to you, peeking at it when you aren't doing anything else. There has to be a reason to why you do it, right?"

"I just want to pay him back for helping display my babies. That's all there is to it!" Mei retorted her hands clutching the sides of her face, her cheeks blazing up. 'I think that's enough teasing for now.' Power Loader concluded speaking up once again.

"Yes, well if it's his earnest personality that's influencing you. By all means please continue what you're doing." Power Loader pulls back allowing his student to regain her composure.

"Yeah…" Mei sighs relieved slouching over the table. 'Okay. Just one more'

"And next time, please take some protective pre-cautions. I wouldn't want you two to make a mess now would I. You teenagers always have a way of making things dirty." shooting an implication that caused the girl mechanic to once again blush

"H-hey."

"You're dismissed." Power Loader grins, chuckling at his student's reaction.

Meanwhile, Iida is currently at Recovery Girl's office.

"Once again, another injury. You wouldn't be doing this on purpose would you Tenya, my boy?" Recovery Girl joked teasing the young man.

"No Ma'am I'm just helping a classmate." Iida replied feeling the newly healed spot where the injury once was.

"Now that's no reason to be getting hurt this often. You must really care about this friend of yours." The old doctor spoke up patting Iida on the back.

"No, I would do the same for anyone in need." Iida puffed out his chest to give off a sense of responsibility.

"Though I must ask… What does it mean to be so readily available to another despite what you may risk to yourself." Iida asked in need of a solid answer to his confusion.

"Oh my…" Recovery Girl smiled cupping her cheek.


End file.
